The Blackness
by dark-princess696
Summary: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR FENCE SURFIN... Él se estremeció, "Percy, si quieres salir de esta habitación inocente, deja de tocarme."
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA AUTOR: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR FENCE SURFIN **

**THE BLACKNESS**

**Resumen: **él se estremeció, "Percy, si quieres salir de esta habitación inocente, deja de tocarme."

**Capitulo uno**

"Hola Nico. Puedo entrar."

En su lugar, Nico salió. Cuando volvió la cara para mirar el resto del grupo Percy vio una raya de pintura gris en su pálida mejilla. "¿Has estado pintando?" Le pregunto estúpidamente.

"Sí." Nico noto que Percy estaba pescando algo, y él no estaba de humor para dar nada libremente.

Se hizo un silencio cuando Percy esperaba que Nico diera más detalles. Cuando el menor no tosió con torpeza y continuo con su intento de aprender lo que estaba molestando a su amigo. "¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que esté terminado?"

"Va a estar hecho por el 23. Hogar dulce hogar."

"¿Me dejas verlo?"

"¿No has ayudado con su construcción?" Nico le pregunto en tono acusador. Él se sintió mal de que otros campistas le hubieran asignado para hacer una cabaña que nunca se le permitiría entrar, pero él solo no podía estar en el campamento tanto como podía. ¿Cuál era la excusa de Percy?

"He estado ayudando a encontrar otros mestizos."

Oh.

Nico quedo tranquilo, apoyado en la parte delantera de la cabina y disfrutar de la sensación fresca de la misma. Era como dar vuelta su almohada por la noche para que se enfriara. El interrogatorio eficaz de Percy estaba haciéndolo enojar, pero no quería explotar con su amigo.

"¿Has dormido?" Pregunto Percy, haciendo que Nico se diera cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos cuando los abrió para mirar al chico mayor.

"No."

Percy dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y suavemente agarro el antebrazo de su amigo, "Nico…" El joven se puso rígido y fue retirando su brazo a distancia, pero Percy apretó su agarre, "Solo di lo que te pasa."

"¡Nada!" Grito Nico, luego suavizo su voz cuando Percy lo soltó, "Siempre estoy de mal humor, Percy. Ya lo sabes."

Una grita de un rayo atravesó las nubes como si estuviera de acuerdo con el comunicado. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y Nico se quitó el brazo completamente de Percy.

"Mira, agradezco la preocupación y todo eso, pero, eh… es solo la angustia adolescente. Te lo prometo."

Percy le dirigió una mirada escéptica, "Me puedes decir. No me importa si se trata del pelo que no estaba allí antes que cosas, u otros."

El comentario hizo sonrojar a ambos, pero luego Nico negó con la cabeza, "Simplemente déjalo Percy, confía en mí. Es mejor no saber."

Por supuesto, Percy no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de Nico, pero dio marcha atrás por un tiempo y dejo que su amigo se colgara alrededor de la banda como una nube de tormenta. Entonces la cabina estaría terminada y Nico se había retirado por completo. Dado que Nico había conocido de alguna manera que estaba en la puerta principal por última vez, Percy formulo un plan para escabullirse.

"¡Uf!" Percy susurro en el cuarto oscuro cuando entro por la ventana. Alguien desde la cabina de Hermes le había mostrado la mejor manera de abrirlo. No había pensado que alguna vez tendría que utilizar la habilidad, pero no le importaba demostrar lo contrario ahora. Echo un vistazo al entorno y no escucho a nadie que viniera a ver cuál era el ruido, por lo que cerró cuidadosamente la ventana y se fue a la habitación con literas. No había muchos lugares donde Nico podría estar. La cabina constaba de dos habitaciones con literas, un cuarto de baño entre ellos, y un área hundida común en el frente.

Estuvo a punto de romperse el tobillo antes de darse cuenta de que el área común estaba retirada, al igual que una piscina sin agua en ella. Mirando a su alrededor en el área común, la cera roja goteaba en la pared a la fosa de mármol negro con sillas cubiertas de diferentes cráneos en la parte inferior, Percy se preguntó dónde podría estar Nico. Miro la habitación con literas y otros, incluso baño, pero no encontró nada. Miro hacia arriba a la araña de hueso, dispuestos a orar a su padre, cuando una luz le llamo la atención. Había un misterioso resplandor azul repartido en el techo. Los ojos de Percy siguió la fuente de luz, donde apenas se podía distinguir una cornisa de algún tipo. ¿Un loft? Sentía alrededor de las paredes grises, hasta que encontró una escalera que conduce hacia el resplandor.

Percy lentamente subió, curioso y a la vez cauto. Finalmente, sus ojos estaban por encima de la repisa y se asomó por encima. La luz azul lo cegó por un momento, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente. Lo que vio casi le hizo caer de la escalera. La pálida mitad superior de Nico brillaba a la luz azul de una pequeña lámpara que se retorcía entre las sabanas de su cama. Llevaba unos auriculares enormes, que Percy le atribuyo el ser capaz de colarse tan bien. De horrible perversa curiosidad, la mirada de Percy viajo por el resto de Nico. Escondido debajo de las sabanas y mantas, nadie podría confundir lo que Nico estaba haciéndose.

En un repentino aumento de brillantez, Percy se apodero de la cornisa y en el cuarto de Nico, donde observo el rostro del más joven retorciéndose de placer. Su plan de coger a Nico en el acto, por lo que Nico se vería obligado a confiar en él con el secreto. Él le enseñaría lo buen amigo que estaba manteniendo, y luego Nico se abriría para él. Con este nuevo plan en mente se acercó. Ahora podía oír lo que Nico se susurraba.

"Mierda… mas… así."

Percy apenas podía oír las palabras sobre el lio incomprensible que venía de los auriculares de Nico, pero luego los culpo de lo que hizo después. Se inclinó y picoteo el pálido cuello arqueado de su amigo.

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron como platos y se sentó, golpeando al agresor desconocido hacia atrás. Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que era su amigo y salto de la cama para tirarlo hacia delante de nuevo. Percy se sintió casi caer sobre la cornisa cuando la mano de Nico lo agarro de la camisa y tiro de él hacia delante. Cuando el caos se encontró con su mitad superior fijado a la cama de Nico por el cuerpo desnudo de su propietario. En secreto, no le importaba esa parte, pero la hoja presionando contra su cuello sin duda le hizo repensar su plan.

"¿Qué mierda, Percy?" Grito Nico, presionando el antebrazo con más fuerza contra su amigo.

"Venía a ver como estabas."

"¿Al entrar y convertirte en voyeur?" Pregunto Nico, aun sonaba enojado, pero aligero su peso contra el cuerpo debajo de él.

"Está bien, mis planes no son siempre los más grandes, lo admito." Percy hizo un mohín.

Finalmente Nico lanzo a su amigo y se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos. ¡Percy era tan irritante a veces! Sin embargo, se sentía mal con haber conducido a su amigo a la actividad criminal en aras de cuidar de él.

"Umm. Esto es difícil." Dijo Percy, incorporándose. Sus ojos iban de la cara de Nico a sus brazos, negándose a mirar hacia abajo.

"Es culpa tuya, chico pez."

Percy miro a su alrededor, y sobre la repisa común de la cabina. De alguna manera todas las luces se habían encendido, y lo encontró todo bañado en luz amarilla antigua en lugar de luz de las velas y azul fluorescente. Nico seguía de pie, plantado como una estatua de uno de sus padres. Finalmente la mirada de Percy se coló abajo por apenas un segundo y que inhala en torpeza. Para cubrirla opto por continuar molestando a Nico con su voz.

"He notado que no parece importarte mucho." Murmuro.

Nico se echó a reír en una extraña imitación de la risa cruel de su padre, "Oh, me importa mucho, pero me di cuenta que esto es un castigo mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que pueda causarte vestido."

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, las imágenes de látigos, cadenas y ojos vendados brillaron en la mente de Percy. Realmente necesitaba mantenerse alejado de los lugares de internet. Creyéndose inteligente, cerró los ojos con fuerza. "¡Ja! No más tortura para mí."

"Todavía estas en mi cama," dijo Nico en un ronroneo bajo, lo que Percy podría decir que estaba cada vez más cerca. Finalmente, no puedo soportarlo y se levantó gritando como una niña.

"¡Bicho de Nico!" Se quejó, limpiando su piel.

Nico volvió a reír y se acercó. Percy pensó que iba a ser atacado, pero el brazo de Nico lo paso y busco bajo las sabanas por un momento. Nico retiro el bóxer que se había despojado y se los puso. Se acercó a su silla de felpa para lectura delante de Percy y luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, mirando fijamente al chico mayor.

"Uso mi estado de ánimo abierto con prudencia Percy. Me estoy preparando de nuevo." Nico menciono casualmente.

Percy jugueteaba con una cadena en el brazo de la silla, "¿Esta es tu angustia adolescente? ¿Estas caliente?"

Nico sonrió, a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado realmente acerca de revelar si secreto, "Hay un poco más que eso."

"¿Estas caliente por los chicos?" Percy se sonrojo.

"Calentando."

"¿Estas caliente por un chico especifico?"

Nico asintió con la cabeza, "Excelente trabajo de investigación, Percy. Ahora es mas allá de tu hora de dormir, así que más vale correr." Se levantó de la cama y estaba a punto de marcar el comienzo de Percy por la escalera.

"¡Espera, no he terminado!" Percy hizo un mohín.

"Yo tampoco." Nico disparo de nuevo, mirando a su lecho de manera significativa. Él comenzó a asegurar la escalera por el descenso, pero Percy lo agarró del brazo. Se estremeció, "Percy, si quieres salir de esta habitación inocente, deja de tocarme."

Percy considero sus palabras por un momento, "¿Por qué dices eso?" Pregunto, mirando a otro lado.

"Oh Percy, las cosas que quiero hacer contigo…" Nico le susurro, derramando otro secreto.

"No, quiero decir, ¿Por qué crees que soy inocente?"

Nico se burló, "Por favor, puedes también estar caminando con Virgen en la frente."

La mano que sostenía el brazo de Nico se movió, con los dedos de Percy acariciando la piel oliva pálida, "Tienes que-"

"No. No mucho menos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Nico tiro suavemente el brazo a distancia, sonrojándose, "Tengo 16 años y nunca he besado a un chico. Chicas sí, pero no cuentan. No he recibido la clase de besos que realmente quiero."

"Nunca he besado un chico, tampoco." Percy se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, no te gustan otros chicos, por lo que no creo necesario que te preocupes por eso." Nico se cruzó de brazos, comenzando a sentir frio y vulnerable.

"¿Qué pasa si lo hago? Quiero decir, no 100% o nada, pero puedo sentir curiosidad."

Nico se mordió los labios, "No me jodas, Percy. Estoy siendo serio contigo ahora."

Percy se sintió extraño. Él nunca se había tomado la molestia de preguntarse acerca de su atracción ocasional por el mismo sexo, pero cuando salió de su boca, sabía que era verdad. Nico vio la mirada confundida y algo de dolor en la cara de Percy, "Oh… estas serio."

"¿Solo una vez?" Percy pregunto en voz baja.

"Una vez." Nico estuvo de acuerdo, volviendo la cara hacia arriba de Percy. Percy se agacho, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Nico, y la otra en el lado de la cara, y luego le dio un beso. Nico tuvo que poner un pie en el suelo a la planta para mantenerse firme cuando él comenzó a empujar hacia adelante, profundizando el beso. Empezaron a mover la boca juntos, probando sin necesidad de utilizar las lenguas. Percy considero tratar con la lengua, pero antes Nico se alejó. "Sip, es hora de que te vayas ahora." Susurro sin aliento.

"Pero-"

Nico suspiro con frustración, "Bueno, me voy. Necesito una ducha de todos modos." Abrió una parte de la cornisa, dejándola abierta y ajusto la escaña, murmurando para sí mismo que debería haber puesto las escaleras.

Percy escucho como su amigo se iba, tocando sus labios distraídamente. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrada sus pensamientos con el pie hacia adelante. Por lo tanto, ¿Qué había sucedido aquí? Él no podía decidir quien se había aprovechado de quien. Él opto por no empezar a cuestionar su sexualidad por el momento. De repente se apagaron las luces en la cabina y la luz azul se encendió. Percy comenzó a sentir que las sombras se arrastran hacia él y se dirigía a toda prisa por la escalera y por la ventana.

Mientras tanto Nico había llegado a las duchas, se alegró de que Percy no le hubiera seguido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en su cabaña? ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con las emociones de Nico de esa manera? Se tocó los labios aun palpitantes. Hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiera sabido lo que sentía y no ser capaz de sentir de nuevo. Se volvió al agua y dio un paso en virtud del mismo, ya estaba empezando a sentirse mejor. Se froto la cara y abrió los ojos por un segundo para encontrar el jabón se dio cuenta de algo… impar. El agua se veía gris, en el espiral del desagüe. ¿Había perdido un poco de pintura? Después de un momento el agua se volvió claro otra vez y se encogió de hombros, pensando que las tuberías acababan de tener problemas. Él habría de informan a Quirón mañana en la mañana.

No se sorprendió, Nico estaba en ninguna parte al día siguiente. Percy intento no preocuparse, diciéndose a sí mismo que se trataba de Nico siendo Nico. Pero entonces todo el día había pasado y no había rastro de él. Percy corrió a la cabina Hades cuando bajo el sol, y llamo a la puerta. No hubo respuesta, la cabaña no estaba cerrada, y no tenía ninguna razón para colarse por la ventana, así que abrió la puerta y entro.

"¿Nico?" Su voz resonó en la cabina como si estuviera en una cueva, Percy miro y no vio la luz azul, por lo que rápidamente subió la escalera. La habitación de Nico estaba a oscuras. ¿Se hubiera ido al Inframundo sin decirle a su amigo? Percy se froto el pecho, sensación de un dolor extraño. De repente, un gruñido bajo llego a su oído. Se dio la vuelta a una sombra en la esquina de la cama de Nico. Tres pares de ojos estaban mirándolo.

Cuando Percy se fue casi no podía si quiera recordar ir por la escalera y salir de la cabina, lo había hecho con tanta rapidez. El olor de la hoguera lleno su nariz, que lo hizo aún más molesto. ¿Por qué Nico tenía que ser tan… independiente? Percy hizo sentir como un amigo sin valor porque nunca, bueno, lo necesitaba de ninguna manera. Nico era distante, pero escuchaba a Percy cuando necesitaba hablar de pensamientos oscuros que nunca había compartidos con sus otros amigos. Percy se encontró deseando que Nico sintiera lo mismo por él, alguien a quien acudir cuando tuviera que hablar. Suspirando y apartando sus pensamientos Percy se unió a la hoguera.

El fuego se había apagado y casi todos se habían ido a sus camarotes. Annabeth y Grover se habían quedado con Percy por un tiempo porque sabían que él estaba molesto, pero después de varias garantías de que él estaba bien, por si lo habían dejado. Nico continúo mirando a su amigo por un momento. Le molestaba que Percy estuviera tan preocupado por él cuando no era necesario, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien saber que a 'alguien' le importaba. Tal vez había más que ese beso, y la conversación que conducía a ella, se había dado cuenta. De repente, Percy miro hacia arriba a través de la oscuridad, y Nico se preguntó si podía ver parcialmente en la oscuridad, así, pero luego se apartó y comenzó a levantarse.

"Espera." Dijo Nico en voz baja, y Percy se detuvo, buscando en la oscuridad. Saco Riptide y utilizo su resplandor azul en busca de la voz. Nico avanzo hasta que Percy pudiera verlo.

"¿Eso fue una venganza por ir a verte furtivamente?" Pregunto Percy.

Nico sonrió, la luz azul hizo notar la blancura de sus dientes y el resplandor de sus ojos, "No lo había planeado, pero supongo que funciona de esa manera."

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"Tuve que pensar por unos días."

"Solo han sido un par de horas."

Nico agito la mano, "Sabes que no he llegado a dominar las diferencias de tiempo todavía."

"¿Así que llego tu pensamiento?" Pregunto Percy, que se vio paralizado por la boca de Nico mientras hablaba.

"Um… ¿De qué tipo supongo?" Nico se dio cuenta de que Percy miraba sus labios y los chupo, mordiéndolos nerviosamente. "Realmente necesito hablar contigo, sin embargo. Es extraño porque estoy nervioso, y nunca me pongo nervioso."

Percy se sentó y espero a Nico a hacer lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo Percy se acercó y Nico se acercó suavemente, "Adelante."

Nico decidió ignorar el gesto cariñoso de Percy, así como lo que le hacía sentir, por ahora. "Crecí en diferentes momentos antes de que Bianca y yo quedáramos atrapados en el Hotel Lotus. Las cosas que siento son malas. Pero luego, contigo, se siente… bien. No sé lo que eso significa." Hizo una pausa para hacer comentarios, pero cuando Percy se quedo callado, continuo, "Me siento de cierta manera con un montón de chicos, pero nunca chicas. Entonces empecé a notar que todos mis amores han sido de chicos… incluso los muertos. Estoy jodido, supongo."

"¿Nico?" Percy comenzó y su amigo lo miro, "Está bien. De hecho, me siento aliviado de saber que aun sientes." Nico trato de preguntarle que había querido decir, pero pronto siguió, "He tenido amores por los chicos, pero nunca pensé nada de eso hasta que… ya sabes, ayer por la noche. Me sentí bien."

"Me sentí bien también." Admitió Nico.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde nos deja eso?"

"Esa es la gran pregunta, ¿No?"

Percy suspiro, debatir en decir lo que realmente quería. Finalmente, decidió que él también podía probar antes de que un monstruo lo incinerara. Toco la mano de Nico y cuando Nico no se alejó le pregunto, "¿Se supone a algo así como, experimentar en forma conjunta? Quiero decir, vas a terminar haciendo todo de todos modos, ¿Por qué no garantizas que sea seguro y especial conmigo?"

"¡Debido a que es raro! ¡Eres mi amigo!" Nico grito alarmado, desinflando la confianza de Percy.

"Está bien, entiendo." Dijo Percy, abatido.

"Espera. Supongo que podemos hacer pequeñas cosas, pero hay que darse cuenta de que tengo dieciséis y caliente como la mierda, así que tendrás que ser el adulto responsable."

"Por supuesto." Percy estuvo de acuerdo, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba cuando Nico decía la palabra 'mierda'.

"Bueno entonces um…" Nico acercándose.

Percy puso a Riptide a distancia y se llevó una mano de Nico a la oscuridad. El joven tenía que tener la dirección en esta ocasión, y tomo la cabeza de Percy en sus manos. La segunda vez fue mejor que la primera, ya que sus nervios estaban a gusto. Percy tiro a Nico más cerca, presionando sus cuerpos juntos tanto como fuera posible. El joven se quedó sin aliento, pero siguió moviendo la boca con Percy. En un aumento de confianza y necesidad, Nico profundizo el beso, serpenteando su lengua en la boca del otro. Fue el turno de Percy de jadear y se apresuró a corresponder. Nico gimió y una de sus manos de movió detrás de la cabeza de Percy tomando su pelo. Percy sonrió contra la boca de Nico. La figura de que Nico era del tipo agresivo.

Finalmente se separaron, sin aliento. Nico quería más, mucho más, pero no le pediría a Percy. No todavía. Percy se acercó y revolvió el pelo de Nico.

"¿Estarás sentado cerca de la fogata esta noche?" Le pregunto.

"No, ¿Por qué?"

Percy aparto la mano. Era gris con las cenizas. Nico sintió un malestar en su estómago. ¿Qué era eso?

"¿Nico?" Percy se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Ojos oscuros miraron hacia arriba, "Es probable que solo tenía en mi mano y me tocaste el pelo." Nico dijo en voz baja, "Oye, voy a estar fuera por un tiempo. Promete que no te preocuparas por mí."

"Espera, ¿Qué?"

Nico llevo las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Percy y dijo lentamente, "Voy a volver a mi padre por un tiempo. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí." Antes de que Percy pudiera protestar le beso en los labios, "Yo ya vuelvo, ¿Ok?"

De repente Percy sabía que no podía luchar contra de él y se lamentó, "Está bien. No te olvides de mí, supongo."

"Idiota." Nico beso a Percy de nuevo, "Además, tengo la intención de continuar donde nos quedamos."

"¿Me lo prometes?" Percy mordisqueo el labio inferior de Nico y habría jurado que el otro joven ronroneo.

"Te lo prometo." Con un último beso, Nico se separó de Percy y desapareció en las sombras.

Percy suspiro y miro la pérdida de su mano. Todavía estaba arenoso con ceniza. Se preguntó sobre la reacción de Nico y lo que podría significar. Obviamente, algo importante si Nico se iba a hablar con Hades. Se pasó la mano por el pelo limpio. Su pelo se sentía húmedo, probablemente caliente y sudoroso por Nico. Mmm, calor y sudor… Nico… Percy dejo que su mente divagara por un momento. Repitiendo la voz susurrante de Nico, "Mierda… mas…" Mientras se imaginaba eso con él. Hmm… tal vez fuera necesario volver a pensar sobre su sexualidad después de todo.

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO. GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA AUTOR: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR FENCE SURFIN **

**THE BLACKNESS**

**Capitulo dos**

"Hola Percy, tu novio está de vuelta." Dijo Annabeth con un dejo de envidia en su humor. Ella había sido la primera persona que Percy se atrevió a hablar de sus sentimientos. Ella entendía que a los chicos se olvidaran cuando a las chicas les gusta, pero no lo hizo sentir mejor saber que las posibilidades se habían convertido en aun menos. Grover no le había sorprendido, debido a su vínculo de empatía con Percy, ya sabía.

Percy casi no había reconocido a Nico en su sombrero de vendedor de periódicos y un jersey simple. También reflexiono que era la primera vez que había visto a su amigo en la luz del día en mucho tiempo. Su piel casi refleja el sol, pero sus ojos negros parecían absorber la luz adecuada del cielo. Él estaba mirando hacia abajo mientras se acercaba a Annabeth y movía nervioso. Su expresión se suavizo mientras se acercaba.

"Entonces, ¿Se preocupó por mí?" Nico pregunto a Annabeth.

"Si él – er – nop. No, lo hizo." Respondió Annabeth después de que Percy le dio un codazo en las costillas. "¿A dónde fuiste? Él nunca me dijo."

"Fui a preguntarle a mi padre acerca de algunas cosas que he notado."

"¿Cualquier cosa interesante?"

"No estoy seguro todavía. Es más que nada cosas mías." Nico respondió, mirando a Percy que estaba ruborizado.

"Pues bien, puedo decir cuando no me quieren." Annabeth resoplo y se fue a la arena de tiro con arco.

Percy miro a Nico por un momento. Ambos parecían inseguros en cuanto a la forma de retomar lo que habían dejado. Finalmente Percy se aclaró la garganta, "Has estado fuera durante un mes. Está haciendo frio."

"No me había dado cuenta." Nico se tocó el muslo nerviosamente con sus manos.

"¿Así que soy privilegiado de la información recogida?"

"Me gustaría, pero no lo sé. Es extraño."

"¿Por qué?"

Nico suspiro y agarro la mano de Percy, "Vamos, quiero probar algo." Él comenzó a caminar hacia las cabañas.

"Espera." Percy lo detuvo por las duchas y tiro de él en el interior del edificio. Nico simplemente miraba con curiosidad, mientras que Percy comprobaba para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Percy regreso y se paró delante de él antes de poner ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de Nico y se inclinó hacia adelante. Suavemente picoteando los labios de Nico, que contrajo en una pequeña sonrisa. Luego lo beso en la mejilla y sintió al chico relajarse. Lo beso en el ojo derecho de Nico y se echaron a reír a la ligera. Finalmente Percy beso el cuello de Nico y el chico por debajo de él se doblo, empujándose contra el muro de piedra para mantenerse en pie.

"Eso fue lindo." Percy le susurro en el oído izquierdo de Nico antes de besar la mejilla y luego se trasladó a un beso de distancia a la sonrisa tímida de Nico. Brazos delgados en el cuello del más antiguo y Nico le devolvió el beso suavemente cuando Percy se hecho con él. Miro a Percy con ojos seguros.

"Esto es tan raro." Dijo, y luego beso a Percy de nuevo. "¿Pero que no está en mi vida?"

En respuesta Percy ataco la boca de su amigo, empujando su lengua en forma inmediata. Había perdido más de Nico de lo que se había dado cuenta, y a juzgar por el gemido de Nico cuando su lengua se unió a Percy, lo había pasado por alto también. A medida que las manos de Nico se mudaron a los hombros de Percy, las uñas empezaron a cavar como un gato amasa una manta. Por curiosidad Percy movió la boca de pata besar el cuello de Nico. Efectivamente, las uñas profundizaron cuando Nico trato de mantener una posición vertical.

"Bastardo…" Murmuro Nico.

"Hmm, ¿He encontrado tu talón de Aquiles? ¿Tu cuello?" Percy susurro, su aliento fantasma contra el lugar que acababa de besar, por lo que Nico se retorció y cavo con las uñas aún más profundo. Percy se imaginó que habría daño si no tuviera una chaqueta y una camisa entre ellos. Estaba tentado a lamer el cuello de Nico, pero el pobre muchacho ya estaba temblando y a punto de desplomarse.

"Percy… me estas aplastando." Dijo Nico finalmente.

"¿Eh? Ah, lo siento." Se alejó del cuerpo más pequeño. Tomo el estado revuelto de Nico. Él quería ser responsable de ello en todo momento. Nico reajusto la tapa de vendedor de periódicos y miro a Percy de nuevo antes de tirarlo hacia abajo para otro beso. Percy tomo la gorra y se la metió en el bolsillo, "Tengo la sensación de que la reajustare esto mucho hoy en día."

"Espera…" Nico empujo suavemente a Percy lejos, que miraba con curiosidad. El más joven todavía tenía un montón de cosas en su mente. Básicamente estaba haciéndose con su enemigo, el responsable de la muerte de su hermana. Además de lo que Hades le había dicho… ¿Percy merece la pena? En vez de decirle a Percy que diera marcha atrás, como sabía que debía, Nico sintió que se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que iba a decir a continuación, "Yo voy a llegarte a una cita esta semana."

Sorprendentemente Percy sonrió con emoción cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Nico, "¿En serio?"

Nico no sabía cómo tratar con el entusiasmo de su amigo, "Um… sí. Jueves a las siete… supongo."

"¿Por qué la repentina decisión de una cita conmigo? ¿No experimentaste lo suficiente?"

"Soy un tipo de hombre pasado de moda." Nico dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño y luego tomo su gorra de su amigo.

Jueves, 7 p.m. Percy estaba tratando de sentarse en su silla por casualidad, a pesar de que estaba muy impaciente por Nico para que viniera a él como se había prometido. Finalmente se oyó un golpe. Percy se obligó a tomar algún tiempo para contestar, y cuando abrió la puerta, se rio. Nico había llegado con una chaqueta de lana y sombrero de ala, el estilo de la escuela de gánster muy viejo.

"¿Cómo estas Humphrey?" Le pregunto al joven.

Nico se mordió el labio, "Cállate." Le agarro la mano a Percy y lo saco de la cabina, "Estas guapo esta noche."

Percy se sonrojo en su camisa azul y corbata verde, "Tu dijiste muy bien vestido."

"Estás listo para ir a nuestra cita, ¿Entonces? ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?"

"Sí."

"Entonces aférrate a mí."

Nico coloco los brazos de Percy en torno a si y Percy lo mantuvo cerca, sin mirar hacia delante de lo que viene. Se sintió cayendo a pedazos, como si estuviera convirtiéndose en algo como el humo. Había comenzado a preguntarse si su humo se mezclaría con Nico cuando sus pies se sintieran firmes. Nico se tambaleo y rápidamente llamo a su amigo.

"Lo siento, no suelo viajar con nadie. Toma un poco más de empuje."

Percy lo llevo hasta un banco que se había dado cuenta que estaba allí. Se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a un restaurant de lujo. Nico empezó a abanicarse con el sombrero y vio que Percy se había separado aunque su estilo de pelo de la vieja escuela. Era fácil para él olvidar que Nico era realmente de un tiempo antes que él, se había adaptado tan bien hasta el presente. Se puso el sombrero hacia atrás y ambos se levantaron antes de que Nico llevara a Percy a la puerta principal.

"¿Puedo tomar su abrigo y sombrero, Sr. Di Angelo?" Dijo un hombre después de abrir la puerta para ellos. Nico asintió con la cabeza y se los entrego. Percy no había usado tampoco, así que él se quedó estúpidamente allí hasta que continuaron en el restaurant. Estaban sentados en un lugar semi aislado donde nadie puede ver a los demás, pero no podían verlos a ellos. Cuando se habían quedado solos para leer el menú Nico finalmente soltó una carcajada.

"¿Crees que mi padre no tendría condiciones solo porque él no puede salir del inframundo muy a menudo?" Le pidió a su amigo, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos de asombro.

Percy se sonrojo, "No se… Nunca había pensado en ello." ¿Su papa tendría cosas como esta en todo el mundo también?"

La cena fue encantadora. Percy se sintió todo tipo de elegancia, y se alegró de ver a Nico en realidad por un momento relajante. Incluso pensó que la piel de Nico parecía un poco menos claro, pero podría haber sido la iluminación… o su equipo. Un chaleco sobre una camiseta, no habría sido tan meticuloso en persona, pero Percy sabía que Nico había puesto un montón de pensamiento en forma de mezcla del pasado y presente.

"Me gustaría tener un poco de vino." Nico dijo en voz baja mientras miraba la carta de vinos.

"Yo podre el año que viene, pero no seré capaz de tener." Percy bromeo.

"Te das cuenta de que técnicamente tengo 70 años mayor como tú, ¿Verdad?"

"No en este mundo."

Nico cerró los ojos como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza y Percy le toco la mano. La cara de Nico se relajó, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, "Sabes, a veces te juro que lo siento… mi edad real. Pero estoy tan rodeado de la muerte que es difícil saber si lo que estoy sintiendo es mío."

Percy estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió algo… impar. Podía ver que Nico lo había sentido también, porque sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos y buscando. "Es hora de ir." Dijo y dejo algo de dinero sobre la mesa. Agarro la mano de Percy y comenzó a llevarlo fuera. Percy sonrió, dándose cuenta de que parecía ser una vieja costumbre de Nico. Con un dejo de tristeza se dio cuenta de que probablemente la mano de su hermana de la misma manera. Habían conseguido acabar de salir del restaurant, cuando sus narices fueron asaltadas con el olor de monstruo clásico.

"No aquí," Murmuro Nico, "Donde la gente podría salir herida."

Percy saco su pluma, listo para hacer clic de modo que saliera Riptide. A su izquierda, vio un pie de color gris con garras que salían de las sombras. Entonces vio dos ojos amarillos mirándolo, y cuando la criatura sonrió había cientos de pequeños dientes, como una especie de gato Cheshire infernal. Estaba a punto de hacer clic al lápiz cuando Nico le agarro el brazo. Antes de que Percy pudiera hacerle preguntas, Nico había hecho algo con sus brazos y la criatura se convirtió en una columna de llamas. Ah, sí había olvidado de que Nico podía hacer eso. Miro a su alrededor para ver si alguna persona por si había sido herida y vio que todos estaban dormidos. Había olvidado que Nico podía hacer eso también.

"Entonces eh, ¿Cuál es la segunda parte de nuestro día?" Pregunto, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Nico saliera de nuevo tan pronto.

Nico miro a su amigo, "¿Helado?"

"¿Podemos ir andando? Estas viendo un poco… drenado."

"Si, pero no puedo decir que tan seguro vamos a estar. Me olvide de los monstros fuera del inframundo."

"Yo te protegeré." Dijo Percy con firme determinación. Nico negó a dejar una sonrisa ante eso y comenzó a caminar.

Percy cuidadosamente estableció a Nico en su cama. Habían encontrado a otro monstruo, más tarde en la tienda de helados. La batalla había dejado tanto cansado, pero Nico no podía reunir suficiente energía para el viaje sombra para sí mismo por no hablar de los dos. Percy había tenido suerte de encontrar un rio que lo llevo a una parte familiar del mar, y había llevado a Nico en una burbuja de nuevo al Campamento Mestizo. Nico se había quedado dormido en el camino, y Percy no fue capaz de despertar al joven. Era tan raro ver a Nico tan tranquilo.

Nico se despertó justo después de que Percy volvió de las duchas en pijama. Se sintió extraño al darse cuenta de que estaba despeinado en el centro de la cama de Percy. Había dejado su abrigo y sombrero en el restaurant, y durante la batalla había perdido los botones de su chaleco y una buena parte de la camisa cuando un monstro lo había agarrado. No se acordaba que Percy había aparecido después de la batalla, pero asumió que había ido mal.

"Hey." Percy dijo en voz baja. La mirada oscura de Nico era desconcertante para él, o tal vez era el flash de burlas de la piel que la camisa rasgada de Nico estaba mostrando que tenía la piel de gallina.

"Hola." Dijo Nico y se sentó. Miro a su alrededor por un momento. "Tengo que volver pronto. Tengo algunas cosas que cuidar." En realidad, estaba nervioso por lo que podía pasar parcialmente desnudo en la cama de Percy, pero Percy no necesitaba saberlo.

"Todavía no." Percy hizo un mohín.

"Está bien, pero antes de que salga el sol."

Percy asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a su amigo en su cama, "Así que esta fue una primera cita interesante."

"Si… lo siento."

"¿Lo siento? Lo dudo, ¡Estuvo increíble! ¡Tú con tu fuego y otras cosas que me gustas!" Percy balbuceo emocionado.

Nico sonrió, Percy era muy lindo cuando se excitaba. El pensamiento de repente le entristecía. No, él no se dejaría quedar atado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Percy, golpeando su brazo contra el de Nico.

"Nada." Nico beso la mejilla de Percy. Él sabía que el contacto físico con rapidez haría a Percy olvidar todo lo demás. Además, podría utilizar algo para sí mismo después de la lucha contra los monstruos. Necesitaba reemplazar la sensación pegajosa de las criaturas con algo más. Percy se tragó el anzuelo y se movió su cara más cerca de Nico, lo beso suavemente, como si se asegurara de que estaba bien haciéndolo. Nunca supo cómo iba a reaccionar el chico. Nico se empujó contra él mientras trataba de mirar una parte de su amigo, que le impedía hacerlo. La acción había trasladado el cuerpo de Nico de manera que era una especie de inclinación en contra de la mitad del cuerpo de Percy. Percy había girado la cabeza para seguir besando al chico, y cuando se cansó de su cuello empezó con la esperanza de que Nico se moviera su regazo. En ese momento sentía al chico tirando de él hacia abajo en la parte superior del cuerpo más pequeño. Esta posición también era buena.

Percy dejo su cuerpo levantando de Nico, con miedo de aplastar al pequeño cuerpo bajo su peso. Nico tenía en su puño el cuello de la camisa del pijama de Percy en un intento de mantener su cara tan cerca como fuera posible. A medida que sus besos se intensificaron, el más antiguo podía decir que Nico se retorcía en torno a una gran cantidad. Se obligó a distanciarse de esos labios deliciosos para ver lo que estaba pasando. Nico se sonrojo cuando los ojos verde-azul se cruzaron con él empujando hacia arriba en un vano intento de un mayor contacto.

Percy aparto un mechón de pelo oscuro de la cara del menor, "¿Seguro que quieres eso?" Pregunto.

"No." Dijo Nico mientras asentía con la cabeza que sí. El más viejo lo tomo como suficiente cantidad de invitación.

Poco a poco se acomodó en la parte superior del cuerpo más pequeño. Cuando sus caderas se establecieron entre las piernas de Nico, el otro dejo escapar un gemido que sonó un tanto confusa. Percy entro en pánico, "¿Estas bien? ¿Estoy aplastándote?"

Nico miro y sonrió, "No." Él movió sus caderas contra Percy y el más antiguo comprendió de inmediato. Rápidamente regreso a la boca de Nico. La sensación del cuerpo en movimiento por debajo de él era una sensación increíble tanto que parecía disfrutar. Percy podría jurar que podía sentir el latido rápido del corazón de Nico, pero él pensó que estaba imaginando cosas. Definitivamente podía sentir la dureza de la erección de Nico, ya que se frotaba contra la suya y gimió su apreciación en la boca de Nico.

Pequeñas manos se deslizaron hasta atrás de Percy, haciéndolo temblar al tacto. Los brazos de Nico estaban detrás de los hombros de Percy, sosteniéndolo en su lugar cuando el cuerpo más pequeño continuo empujando contra él. Percy rompió el beso para mirar el rostro del más joven que utilizo el cuerpo inmóvil de Percy para su placer. El más viejo sostuvo todo su peso sobre una mano mientras la otra se acercó a tocar por fin la piel expuesta del pecho de Nico. Paso una mano por la piel y luego paso a sostener el cuello de Nico. Nico gemía de placer y empujo sus caderas más duro. Percy movió su mano hasta el rostro de su amigo y Nico abrió la boca, teniendo el pulgar de Percy y lo succiono. Percy gimió de placer y pensó en que otra cosa podía aspirar Nico. Se dejó caer sobre el cuello expuesto de Nico, lamio y beso el lugar que recientemente había descubierto.

"Percy no… para…" Nico exhalo, aunque apretó las caderas en Percy contradiciendo sus palabras. Continúo protestando en silencio mientras empujaba más y más rápido contra el otro. Una de sus manos se acercó y tomo en un puño el pelo de Percy, impidiéndole moverse de ese lugar, incluso si hubiese querido. El otro cavo en el hombro de Percy y el más antiguo de nuevo dio gracias por la camiseta entre las uñas de Nico y su piel. Sentía el aliento caliente de Nico en su oído y el cuello y una pequeña lamida fue la advertencia que llego antes de que Nico lo mordiera. Percy se paralizo en el dolor cuando Nico fue más duro, entonces el cuerpo debajo de él se aflojo y la boca en su cuello lamio suavemente la mordida. Sintió el aliento en el oído otra vez cuando Nico le susurro, "Lo siento."

Percy se alejó para mirar de arriba abajo a su amigo. Había dejado de retorcerse y su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Los ojos verdes bajaron por el cuerpo más pequeño y vio una mancha oscura en los pantalones de Nico. Sus ojos volvieron hacia arriba y Nico se sonrojo de un color rojo brillante, aunque sus ojos se mantuvieron en calma. Pequeñas manos empezaron a trabajar bajando el pijama de Percy y Nico saco la polla del mayor afuera, acariciándola.

"Lo siento," dijo otra vez, "Me dio vergüenza, así que pensé en distraerte."

Percy se acercó y toco el área que Nico había mordido. No había duda de que tendría un moretón muy pronto. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de la picadura. No estaba en el dolor, pero algo en la sensación de estar marcado por Nico le daba un sentimiento… sexy. Sintió la mano de Nico acariciando un poco más y miro a su amigo. Nico estaba mirando con ojos de duda, pero una sonrisa satisfecha en su boca. Percy se inclinó para besar la sonrisa y luego dio la vuelta sobre su espalda. Nico se puso a su lado y siguió acariciándolo.

"No es justo." Percy se lamentó. "Yo no llegue a tocar."

Nico sonrió, "Tal vez la próxima vez." Luego se inclinó para besar a Percy y comenzó a mover la mano rápidamente. Las caderas de Percy comenzaron a subir para satisfacer la mano de Nico y pudo sentir la sonrisa en la boca del hombre más joven. Ahora, el más antiguo no pudo evitar los ruidos procedentes de su boca. Nunca había sido tocado allí por una mano que no fuera la suya, y lo estaba disfrutando mucho. La boca de Nico dejo una pista en la mejilla y cuello de Percy. Paso la lengua y beso la forma de la oreja de Percy, donde susurro, "Vamos Percy, vente para mí."

Era el turno de Percy para tirar el pelo de Nico cuando trajo la cabeza de su amigo para un beso fuerte. Nico sintió un espasmo en la mano y luego sintió el calor de la leche que goteaba a temperatura del cuerpo en los dedos. Se sentó y retiro lentamente su mano, Percy lo miro todo el tiempo. Miro su mano cubierta de esperma de Percy.

"Umm…"

Percy se sentó y se quitó la camisa, "Aquí. Tengo que cambiar de todos modos."

Nico miro la camisa, también bañada en leche, la suya. Él rápidamente limpio la mano y tiro la camiseta al suelo. Miro el pecho descubierto de Percy, una piel perfecta hasta que sus ojos encontraron el lugar donde había mordido. 'Mío'. Su mente le susurro. Percy se puso de nuevo el pijama y luego se tira hacia delante de Nico.

"Creo que es lindo que seas tímido acerca de algo que es bueno," le dijo a Nico.

Nico se ruborizo, "Cállate." Beso a su amigo y luego miro por la ventana más cercana a la cama, "Tengo que volverá Hades."

Percy quería que Nico permaneciera en su cama, pero él sabía que el rey fantasma tenía responsabilidades, "Ok."

Nico se puso de pie y fijo su ropa y se aliso el pelo, "Voy a tratar de volver pronto."

"Ok."

El joven beso a Percy y luego salió de la cabaña, mezclándose con las tinieblas de fuera. Percy se dejó caer sobre la cama, todavía con el zumbido de energía después de la primera experiencia sexual. Juro que su habitación se llenó con el olor de la lujuria juvenil, y cuando él puso su cabeza en la almohada capto el extraño olor del cementerio que caracterizaba a Nico. 'Sexo adolescente y cementerios' pensó, 'Suena como un nombre de álbum'. Se levantó para meterse entre las sabanas y sintió una brisa en su cuerpo sudoroso. Ahora debe estar más caliente de lo que él pensaba para sudar mucho. Luego noto que en la parte superior de la cama estaba cubierta de suciedad. ¿Tal vez de los zapatos de Nico? No se los quito en toda la noche. Percy limpio la tierra, dejando unas cuantas vetas rojas de barro en su mano sudoroso. Agarro unos pantalones de pijama adicional y se fue a la ducha una vez más, con la esperanza de que nadie lo vería en su prolongado aturdimiento después de un orgasmo.

"¡Tu!" Grover asalto a Percy en la mesa del desayuno, "¿Por qué?"

Percy dejó caer su tenedor a medio morder, "¿Qué?" le pregunto durante la comprobación de su cuello de la camisa, por su acaso la marca de mordida se veía.

Grover se sentó junto a él en la mesa. "Voy a tener que enseñarte acerca de nuestro enlace en tu momento desagradable con Nico."

Percy se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, pero permaneció en silencio. Grover seguía despotricando de todos modos.

"… Quiero decir es genial si ustedes necesitan hacer eso, pero yo no necesito saber sobre él y realmente no tenía necesidad de pensar en morderte. Nunca necesite conocer esa parte." Se sacudió como si fuera a sacar la sensación fuera de él.

"Lo siento." Alcanzo a decir Percy finalmente.

"Lo siento no va a lavar el cerebro por lo de la noche anterior, pero no sabías, así que supongo que tendré que tratar con ello… y tal vez vuelvas. No te importa dendrophilia, ¿Verdad?"

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar que es."

"Como sea," dijo Grover, volviendo a su verdadera misión para el día, "Note algo y pensé que podría tener algunas preguntas al respecto."

Percy puso los ojos, "Amigo, tengo 20. Sé cómo funciona el sexo."

"¿Qué hay del sexo semi dios?"

"Supuse que es como cualquier otro tipo."

"Bueno lo es, a excepción de los tres grandes. Sus hijos vienen con una pequeña sorpresa. Creo que es para evitar que te unas con otros. No sé, los dioses hacen cosas raras, por razones extrañas. Aburrimiento puede ser."

Hmm, tal vez eso es lo que Nico había descubierto en su última visita a Hades. Percy se sonrojo ante la idea de Nico tener que pedir a Hades sobre el sexo, pero bueno, un padre es un padre.

"Entonces, ¿Qué son esas sorpresas?"

"No se sabe muy bien que tiene algo que ver con sus poderes. Estabas todo mojado porque tu padre es el dios del mar, y Nico estaba sucio porque su padre manipula la tierra. No me preguntes de donde viene o que hace, pero no es bueno. Sé que mucho."

"¿Y qué? ¿Somos solo supuestamente no juguetones con los demás?"

Grover se encogió de hombros, "Eso depende de ti. Solo te digo que si pasa algo raro en el campamento después de que los dos se junten, te voy a echar la culpa." Agarro la taza vacía de Percy y le dio un mordisco, "Ahora, deja que te enseñe como 'no' mostrarme…"

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEW POR FIS**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA AUTOR: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR FENCE SURFIN **

**THE BLACKNESS**

**Capitulo tres**

Percy estaba empezando a empacar sus cosas para regresar a casa para el invierno. El Campamento Mestizo se había convertido en su trabajo de tiempo completo, y estaba ansioso por ver a su madre de nuevo. Además, el campo no estaba tan frio que la mayoría de los campistas se habían ido para el año escolar. Cuando termino el embalaje visito a Grover por un tiempo. En su camino de regreso a su cabaña él miraba por encima de la cabina de Hades. Ciertamente no era la cabina más atractiva, pero entonces no tenía que ser con un solo ocupante. Nico no había vuelto en más de un mes, por lo que Percy sintió la necesidad de escucharlo nuevamente por algún tipo de respuestas. Miro para ver si alguien estaba mirando y luego entro.

La cabaña era relativamente nueva, pero ya tenía ese olor a edificio antiguo de papel mojado pintado y la decadencia urbana. 'Al igual que Nico', pensó. Era un poco menos intimidante con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, pero no mucho. En la luz Percy podía hacer más de las detalles de la cabina. Se veía más como una cripta, pero un poco más grande. Las esquinas tenia columnas incrustadas en las paredes, y Percy vio que una de las paredes tenía un montón de losas de mármol. Casi esperaba ver los nombres y fechas en ellos, pero se alegró de no hacerlo. Miro arribo a la zona del loft, pero no vio la luz proveniente de la misma. La escalera no estaba donde había estado. Suspirando, volvió a salir. Él estaba abriendo la puerta para salir cuando sintió una mano fría sobre su hombro.

"Percy."

Al volverse los ojos verdes se reunieron con puro negro. Cuando los ojos de Nico estaban tan oscuros que Percy sentía que su alma podía dejarse atrapar si no miraba hacia otro lado rápidamente. A veces no pondría a Nico pasar para tratar de eso.

"Sabía que alguien estaba aquí. La buena Doris nunca me decepciona." Nico miro a su loft, y Percy asumió que él estaba hablando acerca de la criatura que había estado protegiendo la última vez que se coló.

Ahora que Percy estaba sorprendido en la entrada, le tomo un momento para mirar realmente a su amigo. Su piel aún estaba pálida, pero Percy podría jurar que era un poco más oscuro. Su pelo tenía el tiempo suficiente para empezar a rizarse un poco. Sus labios se dividían cerca de la esquina. Además, no verse tan viejo, pero algo había cambiado. Percy podía sentirlo más que verlo. Se veía casi… cansado.

"Vamos a dar un paseo." Dijo Nico, ya estaba en marcha. Percy comenzó a sentir que Nico estaba un poco territorial de su cabina hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nico estaba cayendo en el área común. Percy podía decir que su amigo estaba nervioso por algo, él estaba usando su espada Stygian para cortar una silla, haciendo volar en relleno por todas partes.

"Entonces, ¿Qué está mal?" Percy pregunto finalmente cuando se sentaron en dos sillas cubiertas de cráneos.

Nico le dio una mirada oscura que decía 'No vayas por ahí' luego parpadeo y se encogió de hombros, "Nada."

El mayor suspiro, "Bueno, está bien." La actitud de Nico se le contagio, tal vez.

"Me alegro de que me las arregle para encontrarme contigo. Pensé que estarías en casa ahora." Dijo Nico, mirando fuera de algo, o simplemente evitando mirar al otro después de haberle espetado.

"Me voy esta noche."

"Supuse que sería lo suficientemente pronto."

Percy miro a Nico, quien seguía mirando fuera. Él estaba jugando con su espada. Esta vez, Percy agarro la mano del otro. Los ojos oscuros le miraron, pero no protesto.

"Puedes ver a mí, ya sabes." Percy ofreció.

"En realidad no." Dijo Nico con tristeza, y luego cambio de tema, "¿Qué piensas de mí, Percy?"

Los ojos verdes se ampliaron a la curiosa pregunta, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir… ¿Qué soy yo para ti en este momento?"

"Eres mi amigo, por supuesto. Hemos tenido nuestros momentos difíciles, pero nos llevamos por delante de ellos."

Nico estaba un poco inseguro de cómo se sentía acerca de la respuesta de Percy, "¿Igual que ahora?"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que estamos haciendo."

"Um… no entiendo." Percy miro hacia otro lado, sentimiento mudo.

"Yo no sé qué estoy bien… con entregarme a alguien que realmente no le importó de esa manera. Es decir, estamos andando por ahí, ¿Verdad?"

"Amigo, puede ser el que me llevo a una cita, pero por supuesto que significas más para mí que lo que hacemos."

Nico cerro los ojos, "Joder, eso es peor."

"¿Cómo?"

"No quiero decirte."

"Entonces me voy a casa ahora." Percy se puso de pie. Estaba enojado y un poco ofendido de que Nico acababa de asumir que él solo estaba interesado en su cuerpo. ¡Sobre todo porque Nico fue el que empezó! Había caminado unos diez metros antes de que Nico finalmente dijera algo.

"Todo el mundo cerca de mi muere, Percy."

El niño mayor se volvió para mirar a su amigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Nico parecía vulnerable, acurrucado en su silla y mirando con ojos asustados. Percy rápidamente camino diez pies hacia atrás y se agacho junto a Nico, quien continuo, "Está bien, siempre y cuando no este. Cuando estoy, suceden cosas malas."

"Nico, soy un semi dios, las cosas malas me siguen." Percy se inclinó y beso el templo de Nico. Sintió que el otro chico relajarse, a pesar de algunas tensiones todavía estaban allí.

"Sin embargo…" Dijo Nico que aunque volvió la cabeza hacia Percy. ¿Estaba dispuesto a perder parte de sí mismo por este chico, su antiguo enemigo? ¿Valdría la pena lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo subterráneo? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un momento en que sus labios se tocaron. Ahora que se trataba de una sensación familiar, Nico se sintió más relajado y realmente entro en ella. Necesitaba esto más de lo que jamás querría Percy saber, y si iba a hacer esto, iba a ser el 100%.

"Tengo la sensación de que tienes algo que decirme, pero en realidad no quieres." Dijo Percy, poniendo un dedo sobre el corte en el labio de Nico. ¿Tenía que hacerle daño al besarle?

Nico miro a Percy, "No, no es tanto." Saco algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, "Se parece más a una decisión que no quiero tener que hacer ahora mismo."

"¿Qué es eso?" Pidió el mayor.

En lugar de contestar, Nico uso su espada para cortar el fruto de su bolsillo a la mitad y los ojos verdes vieron el jugo de color rosa oscuro correr por las manos pálidas. Los ojos oscuros se reunieron con los suyos con una sonrisa casi tímida.

"¿Quiere mi fruta, Percy?" Nico pregunto en tono de broma y luego lamio el cuchillo limpio.

Percy miro la lengua del hombre más joven desaparecer en su boca. No se acordaba de acercarse, pero ahora estaba a solo un pie de distancia de la mano de Nico ofrecía. Tomo la mitad de la granada, la curiosidad de probar lo que había oído hablar mucho, pero luego se dio cuenta de la historia que había oído hablar de ella.

"No me voy a quedar atrapado en tu cabina gran parte del año, solo para ver a mi madre en la primavera, ¿Verdad?"

Nico se echó a reír, "Inteligente recuerdo, pero no. Estaba compartiendo. ¿Lo quieres o no?" Pregunto, mirando la fruta en la mano de Percy.

Percy se volvió rojo como la fruta cuando comenzó a pensar que tal vez Nico no había estado hablando de la granada cuando pregunto sobre su deseo por la fruta. Para ganar algo de tiempo antes de una respuesta comió un poco de granada, la boca de Nico hizo una mueca de una sonrisa. Se levantó de la silla y beso a Percy duro, golpeando el fruto de su mano. Percy se tambaleo hacia atrás por la fuerza, rompiendo el beso.

"Nico, ¿Qué estas-"

"Cállate."

Percy fue silenciado con otro beso duro y sintió las pequeñas manos frías escondidas bajo la camisa. No es que no lo disfrutara, pero algo acerca de la situación se sintió mal. Nico estaba corriendo. Él agarro los brazos de Nico y rompió el beso de nuevo. Miro al joven, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Lucho del agarre de Percy y el más viejo podía sentir la viscosidad del juego que se escurría por sus brazos.

"¿Nico? Vamos, vamos a sentarnos de nuevo." Dijo Percy en voz baja. Sorprendentemente Nico lo consintió y relajo para caer de bruces sobre el pecho de Percy. El mayor dejo que su amigo permaneciera así durante un tiempo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño. Nico no estaba llorando ni nada, de hecho, Percy finalmente tuvo que comprobar para ver si el chico se había quedado dormido. "¿Nico?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Creo que necesito ponerme en marcha muy pronto."

"Todavía no." Nico le tenía más cerca, y luego miro con una media sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Percy.

"Es gracioso. La última vez que tuvimos esta conversación nuestros papeles se habían invertido."

"Dork. ¿Por favor ven a casa conmigo?"

Nico miro hacia otro lado, luego se trasladó y picoteo la mejilla de Percy, "Déjame pensarlo."

"Pero tengo que salir de la misma, en media hora." Percy dijo con la boca de Nico comenzó a moverse por el cuello, "Um, ¿Eso ayudara a pensar?"

"Sí."

Las frías manos se colaron de nuevo encima de la camisa del más alto, esta vez más despacio, tomándose el tiempo de sentir la piel de Percy, colocando la piel de gallina. Nico beso suavemente a Percy, comunicando lo que quería, pero no iba a tomar en caso de que Percy no quería dárselo. Percy le devolvió el beso y se atrevió a llegar debajo de la camisa de su amigo en un espejo de la acción de Nico. Al parecer, toda la piel de Nico se sentía fría al tacto. Su boca era cálida, sin embargo, y su lengua. Percy traslado sus manos para sostener el cuello de Nico. Se había olvidado de la sensibilidad del joven hasta que las rodillas se le doblaron y Nico comenzó a caer. Percy se aferró a él y bajo a sí mismo, torpemente en cuclillas con Nico en su regazo. Nico se movió hacia adelante, hacia atrás haciendo a Percy caer.

"Oww." Dijo cuándo su cabeza golpeo contra el suelo.

Nico hizo una mueca, "Te gusta."

Percy pudo los ojos, "No realmente."

"Está bien. Aquí."

Los ojos verdes vieron la piel pálida a medida que más y más eran expuestas cuando Nico bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta y luego saco la camisa. Percy noto enrojecimiento en el hombro de Nico, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle Nico doblo la chaqueta y la camisa y se inclinó, colocándolos debajo de la cabeza de Percy. Nico descanso su peso cómodamente en su amigo y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Percy, escuchando los rítmicos latidos del corazón que tantas veces se perdía en el Hades. Besando la mejilla de Percy, Nico empujo todo su peso sobre sus brazos, mirando a Percy con esos ojos oscuros, calculadores. Percy desvió la mirada y continúo el examen de la piel recién expuesta de su amigo. Entonces Percy noto manchas azules en los brazos de Nico. Contusiones. Un monstruo, ¿Tal vez?

"¿Vas a darme un beso, o comerás mi alma?" Le pregunto con nerviosismo mientras Nico continuo pensando sobre él en depredador como moda.

"Las almas saben cómo los mocos." Dijo Nico y luego se inclinó para besar al otro chico. Se sintió temblar por las manos acariciando sus lados y tirando de sus caderas, por lo que rompió el beso y se sentó. "¿Están tus piernas dormidas?" Le pregunto mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de la camisa de Percy.

"N-No." Dijo Percy en voz baja, con miedo de dejar de oír la voz de 'momento sexy' de Nico. También movió sus piernas para demostrar su afirmación, causando cierta fricción encantadora entre los muchachos.

"¿Puedo?" Nico le pregunto, señalando a quitar la camisa de Percy. Percy asintió con la cabeza, no muy seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero que deseaba dejar que sucediera. Sintió las manos frías cepillando contra su estómago y la piel de gallina tenía una cantidad significativa de piel expuesta. Él era un hombre que amaba su armadura, y de repente la idea de que alguien más lo viera desnudo le tenía el corazón acelerado. A medida que la camisa estaba sobre su cabeza oyó a Nico decirle, "Relájate Percy, no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras."

Percy escucho algo en la voz de Nico que se había sentado en una copia de seguridad. Nico se deslizo por los muslos de Percy y aterrizo en el suelo, viéndose confundido. El chico mayor miro el hombro de Nico, con una mano pálida cubierta de rojo. Poco a poco Percy se acercó y movió la mano. Había visto estas marcas antes, en su propia piel. Se sintió lleno de envidia al pensar en otra persona tocando a Nico y miro al joven. Dejo escapar un suspiro que Percy adivino salió más débil que Nico tenia significado.

"¿Qué mierda, Nico?" Pregunto Percy, odiando lo inestable de su propia voz. Sintió miedo por alguna razón, pero opto por hacer que sonara con ira. ¿Nico había preguntado por su relación a fin de que saber si estaba bien estar con otra persona también? Nico mantuvo los ojos cerrados y no dijo una palabra. Ahora Percy comenzó a sentirse peor. El silencio era tan bueno como la confesión en su punto de vista. De repente, el silencio fue roto por un sollozo desgarrador. Nico cayó hacia adelante como acurrucándose en sí mismo, tratando más que poder para detener la presentación de patente debilidad frente a su amigo. Percy vio y sintió la caliente punzada de ira en el pecho cuando vio diez golpes en la espalda de Nico y puso las piezas juntas. Si Nico había peleado con un monstruo, este monstruo tenía cuatro dedos y dos pulgares. Él puso suavemente una mano en la espalda de Nico y acaricio en lo que esperaba fuera una manera reconfortante hasta que el cuerpo más pequeño se calmó.

"¿Tu padre?" Pregunto en voz baja.

Nico olisqueo, "No."

Percy sintió un pequeño alivio. Un dios sería difícil buscar venganza. Nico se sentó, temblando. Percy agarro su chaqueta y lo puso a su alrededor. "¿Sabías que los muertos todavía pueden hacer daño, Percy?" Pregunto Nico en voz baja.

"Los esqueletos que llevaste a la batalla podrían hacer daño."

"Bueno, algunos no pueden aceptar su muerte y se desquitan conmigo." Toco los moretones en sus brazos, "Hay uno que simplemente no me deja ir. Esta-está enojado conmigo."

Percy frunció el ceño, "Voy a matarlo."

Nico sonrió con una leve sonrisa, "Um, es un poco tarde para eso, pero gracias." Su expresión se puso sería otra vez, "De todos modos, el medio de este tipo. No sé cómo se pone cada vez por mí, pero cada vez que vuelvo me encuentra. Ha empeorado desde que he venido hasta aquí a verte. Es como si supiera lo que hacemos y cuando vuelvo se burla de mi sobre eso."

"¿Es acerca eso lo que preguntaste a Hades?"

"Parte de eso, sí. Fue una conversación muy difícil, pero se lo dije a mi manera de deshacerme de él. Sin embargo, los mismo que deshacerse de él, posiblemente, puede hacer cosas realmente malas."

Percy estaba disfrutando mucho el hecho de que Nico estaba abriéndose con él, pero lo que le dijo no lo hacía feliz, "¿Cómo qué?"

"Uf, esto es tan difícil." Nico se cubrió el rostro por un momento y luego movió sus manos y miro a Percy, "Sexo."

"Espera, ¿Es el sexo bueno o malo?" Pregunto Percy, sonrojándose.

"La primera vez que los semi dioses tienen relaciones sexuales, tienen un comercio de piezas de casa uno. Tipo de equilibrio entre sí creo. Que conseguirá que… lejos de mí, porque yo básicamente se convertirá en su propiedad por falta de una palabra mejor. Voy a estar marcado… protegido. Peeero, dos niños de los tres grandes en sexo no terminan bien."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Piensa en ello… ¿Electricidad y agua? ¿Agua y tierra? ¿Relámpago y tierra? Tú atraes el agua cuando estas caliente y yo atraigo la suciedad. Somos un deslizamiento de tierra a punto de ocurrir."

Percy se quedó callado por un momento, "Eso sí que es raro."

Nico asintió con la cabeza, "Si, pero ya no hago las reglas. Percy, no hay dos niños de los tres grandes se han unido y vivió su primera vez."

"Así que el dilema es tener que ser atacado por el resto de tu vida, o podrías producir el próximo accidente de clima y morir en ella."

"Si, eso lo resume todo."

Percy pensó por un momento. Por extraño que era la situación, tomo una decisión rápidamente.

"Creo que la decisión es que preferiría morir al tener relaciones sexuales."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Si, estoy seguro," Se movió hacia adelante y beso la mejilla de Nico, "Te voy a salvar de ese tipo." Beso la oreja de Nico y le susurro, "Podemos ir muy despacio para que disfrutemos de ello."

Nico accidentalmente se quejó de las palabras de Percy lo hicieron ponerse duro. Sexo lento con Percy sonaba demasiado fantástico, no importaba nada más. En particular, dejo de preocuparse cuando los labios de Percy cruzaron la marca de mordida en el hombro, lo beso y luego efectos fantasma hasta su cuello. Sintió a Percy empujándolo hacia atrás y él se acostó con cuidado, contento de tener la chaqueta como una manta entre la piel y el suelo de mármol. Una vez que Nico estaba acostado cómodamente de espalda Percy dejo caer su peso entre las piernas del hombre más joven como él lo tuvo después de su cita, haciendo gemir a Nico en la apreciación de sorpresa. En el último momento agarro la camisa doblada y la puso debajo de la cabeza de Nico.

Complacido, Nico saco al otro y empujo contra el cuerpo más alto, solo para ver que iba a hacer. Percy cerró los ojos y empujo con más fuerza, sin dejar de poner la cabeza hacia abajo hasta que su nariz estaba cerca de una pulgada de Nico, y luego abrió los ojos. Picoteo rápidamente a Nico y luego comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, dejando de mirar a su amigo, quien estaba mirando de nuevo con curiosidad. Percy beso el cuerpo de Nico, notando mentalmente cada peca, cada contorno, para la fantasía del futuro. Sus ojos finalmente dejo las más oscura para determinar el desafío de la banda de Nico. Se sentó y amaso las caderas de Nico, por lo que el menor gimió de nuevo. Las pálidas manos bajaron y tomaron la iniciativa de desabrochar su cinturón. Empezó a desabrochar y se rio nerviosamente bajo la mirada atenta de Percy. Después de descomprimir cuando salía de su propio pantalón para empezar a trabajar en el chico mayor.

"Yo puedo hacerlo." Dijo Percy, avergonzado por la facilidad con la que se distrajo.

"Pero yo quiero." Dijo Nico, terminando con el cierre, a continuación, sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa, "Me di cuenta de que probablemente debería tomar nuestro lugar en primera."

Percy rápidamente comenzó a sacárselos, y entonces hizo una copia de seguridad de Nico, acariciando sus piernas cubiertas por el pantalón en el camino hacia abajo. Él sonrió a Nico cuando vio las zapatillas negras de deporte con pequeños cráneos impreso en ellos. Se los quito, luego empujo las piernas de los pantalones de Nico.

"Eres mucho más delicado de lo que jamás había pensado." Dijo pensativo, sosteniendo uno de los tobillos en la mano. Se alejó rápidamente.

"¿Qué?"

Percy se sonrojo, "No lo sé. ¿Estas hecho muy… delicado?"

Nico se cubrió el rostro, "Percy, detente entes de que te pongas en ridículo."

"¿Qué?" Regreso a su lugar entre las piernas del hombre más pequeño.

"Cuando estoy a punto de estar desnudo delante de otro tipo, especialmente tú, la última cosa que quiero es ser descrito como 'fino' o 'delicado'."

Percy sonrió y se inclinó, besando la oreja de Nico, después la mejilla, luego susurro, "Pero los eres. Tu eres mi delicado pequeño Nico." Estaba a punto de besar los labios de Nico cuando estallo en otra carcajada.

"En serio Percy, detente. Sé que estas realmente tratando de complementar, y yo lo agradezco, pero por favor, sigamos adelante." Su mano subió igual que la otra y Percy encontró su mente completamente en blanco por un momento. Nico hizo una especie de ruido de lamentos y Percy se encontró besando de nuevo. Decidido a no romper el beso demasiado pronto, los brazos de Nico se cerraron alrededor de la cintura del otro, reteniéndolo. Percy sonrió contra la boca de Nico y movió las caderas, por lo que el otro abrió la boca en un grito de asombro. Luego se agacho y comenzó a retorcerse alrededor, tratando de empujar los pantalones con una mano mientras con la otra se mantenía a sí mismo. Manos frías comenzaron a moverse por la espalda, haciéndolo temblar. Se deslizo hacia abajo más allá de la elasticidad de su ropa interior y se apodero de su culo cuando Nico lo hizo subir de nuevo. Antes de que Percy registrara totalmente la sensación de placer, sus pantalones se empujaron hacia abajo. Por último, el beso fue roto al sacar pantalón del resto del camino, no sin advertir que su miembro ahora descubierto se frotaba contra el muslo de Nico. Se retiró del cuerpo más frio y antes de que Nico pudiera conseguir una buena mirada desnudo saco los pantalones y ropa interior de Nico. El más joven estaba un poco de color rosa, pero por lo demás no parecía contemplar la mente de Percy. Incluso abrió las piernas un poco más.

"Si vamos a hacer esto, es necesario jugar limpio." Dijo Nico, apoyado en los codos y haciendo un gesto hacia el conjunto de su ropa en frente de la primera vuelta de Percy.

"Lo estoy. No estoy tan seguro como me imagino. Dame un segundo." Dijo Percy, ruborizándose.

Nico se humedeció los labios y miro expectante a Percy, ausente pasándose una mano de arriba y debajo de su muslo izquierdo. Finalmente Percy suspiro, no era gran cosa, ¿Verdad? Nico lo había visto esa noche después de su cita. Arrojo la ropa a un lado y puso sus mano sobre las rodillas de Nico para darse animo sobre qué hacer mientras los ojos oscuros le miraban.

"No entiendo por qué tienes problemas de confianza." Dijo Nico simplemente y relajado hacia abajo, llegando hasta Percy, "Ahora ven a jugar conmigo."

"¿Estás seguro de que eres virgen?" Pregunto Percy mientras le besaba el rostro de Nico.

"Sí." Dijo Nico con firmeza, a continuación, se suavizo un poco, acariciando el pelo de Percy y lo miro, "Tengo pocas oportunidades de disfrutar la vida y esta podría ser la última. Discúlpame si me gusta un poco."

Percy le dio un beso en respuesta y puso sus piernas juntas. Oyó una maldición ahogada en la garganta de Nico en la fricción de piel a piel. Le beso el rostro de Nico y finalmente fue al lugar donde sabía que iba a obtener una buena respuesta del muchacho más joven. Lamio el cuello de Nico y el cuerpo debajo de él rodo en contra de él, imitando el camino de la lengua. Él sonrió con satisfacción y se mecía en contra de Nico, quien le tomo más de cerca. Percy se maravilló por el hecho de que las manos acariciando toda la piel de su espalda estaban todavía frías, a pesar del calor obvio que Nico estaba sintiendo. Sintió todo Nico, teniendo su olor de cementerio, que parecía que lo rodeaba ahora. Trato de sentarse a mirar una vez más a Nico, pero el joven lo tuvo apretado, no quería que lo hiciera. Percy retiro suavemente los brazos alrededor de él y empezó a sentarse.

"¿Qué-"

Percy escucho algo entre dientes, Nico se preparó y miro a los ojos verdes, que se redujeron en confusión. La perfecta piel pálida de Nico se echaba a perder ahora con vetas de tierra y barro. Una mano pálida llego a la cara de Percy, dejando una huella de la mano sucia.

"Supongo que esto da un giro a caliente, húmedo, sexo sucio, ¿Eh?"

Percy se echó a reír y sintió un poco de agua goteando de la punta de la nariz, "Eres un poco lindo cuando haces chistes malos." A continuación, se apodero de la erección de Nico, haciéndolo rodar los ojos oscuros en la parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre más joven, "Pero eres más lindo cuando pones esa cara." Poco a poco acaricio a su amigo, que jadeaba y se retorcía en el placer que Percy le estaba dando.

"Eres tan lindo." Susurro Percy, y al instante con la esperanza de que Nico no lo había oído. Nico no dio más allá de la reacción de retorcerse un poco más y empujar sus caderas con fuerza contra Percy. Que había dejado de acariciar a Percy con la mano en favor de estimular a su amigo por moler en contra de él un poco más. Percy se apartó del cuerpo más pequeño, acariciando cada parte de Nico que podía alcanzar. Le beso de nuevo el torso y luego se mudó y le beso la parte inferior del muslo de Nico. Percy sentía los músculos apretarse cuando Nico aprovecho el toque familiar, pero entonces el muchacho se relajó y Percy continuo dirigiendo sus labios sobre la piel, los besos hasta la rodilla de Nico antes de cambiar a la otra pierna…

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEW POR FIS**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA AUTOR: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR FENCE SURFIN **

* * *

><p><strong>THE BLACKNESS<strong>

**Capitulo cuatro**

Todo lo que Percy veía era negro, 'Oh, no' pensó, 'Estoy muerto. Morí. No espera, estoy respirando'. Se trasladó a comprobar el pulso y se alegró de sentir el suave golpe en el cuello. Llego a sentir su cara. Todo estaba intacto. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, sin embargo, y él estaba muy adolorido.

"Aquí Percy, bebe esto." Oyó decir en alguna parte a Quirón a su izquierda y luego sintió una pajilla en los labios. Él hizo lo que se le dijo y comenzó a sentirse mejor, pero estaba muy cansado, muy pesado. Él solo quería dormir, pero tenía una sensación molesta. ¿Dónde estaba Nico? Bebió un poco más, su cuerpo dispuesto a sentir lo suficientemente bien para levantarse. Finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, pensó que casi se había cegado a si mismo otra vez hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron, a pesar de que todavía le dolían.

"¿Dónde está Nico?" Pregunto, mirando a Quirón, quien le dio un rostro grave.

"Realmente debes descansar, muchacho."

Percy comenzó a levantarse y sintió un crack en rigidez de las articulaciones, "¡Tengo que saber lo que paso!" Cojeo fuera de la cabina médica, empezando a sentir mucho mejor con la adrenalina en marcha. Se detuvo por un segundo cuando estuvo fuera. Grover estaba de pie en medio de lo que parecían imágenes de noticias acerca de una inundación… solo que no era en la televisión. Dio pasos para acercarse a él, cuando él miro a su alrededor. El cielo estaba nublado, por lo que no afecto a sus ojos tanto.

"¿En serio Percy?" Dijo Grover cuando llego a él, "Voy a estar lavando el barro de mi piel por varios días."

"La cabina de Hades está completamente demolida. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de la inundación esta cuesta abajo detrás de él, pero algunas cabañas necesitan reparación…" Dijo Quirón detrás de él.

Percy casi ni los oyó. Apenas noto incluso su desnudez. ¿Dónde estaba Nico? El centauro envolvió una manta alrededor de él, "Tenemos que llegar a la ducha para calentarte."

"Nico…"

"Percy," dijo Quirón en voz baja con tranquila voz de autoridad, "Es importante que trates de descansar ahora."

Salió corriendo antes de que Quirón pudiera detenerlo, perdiendo la manta en su camino. Se zambullo en el foso de lado que antes era la cabina de Hades, cavando en busca de cualquier señal de Nico. Se encontró con los pasos de la fosa de mármol y se apresuró hacia abajo para encontrar la parte inferior, con la esperanza, pero tenía miedo de sentir el cuerpo de Nico. Se detuvo por una zapatilla de deporte con cráneos impresos y frenéticamente lo utilizo como pala en el barro. Tres narices comenzaron a esnifar la zapatilla.

"Doris, encuentra a Nico." Dijo Percy al cachorro, que olio el barro antes de desaparecer.

Sintió que alguien lo tiro hacia atrás, pero le restó importancia y siguió cavando, "Tengo que encontrarlo." Oyó un ruido grande tira y luego sintió dos brazos abrazándolo por los hombros, con éxito deteniendo su progreso. "¡Incluso si está muerto tengo que encontrarlo!" Percy lloro desesperadamente. Sintió un beso en el hombro.

"Cierra la boca, Percy."

Volteándose, los ojos verdes se reunieron con negro. Nico sonrió con una media sonrisa y luego beso a Percy antes de tirar de él en un abrazo. "Eres una reina del drama." Nico le susurro.

Percy abrazo al cuerpo más pequeño de nuevo, "Bueno, deja de meterte en situaciones dramáticas."

"Creo que esto fue mutuo." Dijo Nico, recogiendo a Doris y haciendo una de sus cabezas lamer la nariz de Percy.

"Ustedes son nauseabundos."

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Grover de pie encima de ellos y de repente Percy recordó que estaba desnudo en un pozo de lodo causado por sus actividades sexuales y de Nico. Tuvo la tentación de simplemente volver a enterrarse y no enfrentar ello, pero Grover lo agarró del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y Nico le tomo el otro, no le dejaron muchas opciones. Salieron del pozo de lado y Nico tomo la manta abandonada, envolviéndola alrededor de Percy. Quirón les salió al encuentro en su camino a las duchas.

"¿Se dan cuenta del peligro en el que se pusieron?"

Ambos oídos de los muchachos se pusieron rojos cuando asintieron con la cabeza. Percy miro hacia arriba, "Era importante."

Quirón le dio una mirada severa, "Estoy seguro de que pensante que era. Deberás limpiar este desastre tan pronto como regrese tu madre. Ahora límpiate. Tengo que hablar con Nico a solas."

Percy no quería irse, detectando problemas, pero tenía miedo a mas ira de Quirón. Al salir observo que Nico había logrado sacar unos pantalones del barro, y se preguntó que había dejado ropa limpia, ya que lo que él había preparada estaba en la cabina Hades.

Él siempre tomaba su tiempo en la ducha. Allí era donde conseguía su mejor pensamiento hecho. En esta ocasión también tuvo que fregar las capas de barro fuera de sí mismo. En el primer vistazo de la piel limpia su mente empezó a divagar de nuevo a él y Nico. Se sentía raro ser tan sentimental y cliché al respecto, pero realmente había sido hermoso. Se acordó de cada expresión, cada sonido que Nico había hecho y le encanto el hecho de que él había sido el responsable. Empezó a lavar su espalda y sintió el escozor de los arañazos. No era un gran fan de los hábitos de Nico de infligir dolor, pero le gustaba el hecho de que la marca significaba que al joven le gusto lo que le hizo.

"Boo."

Percy no tenía que dar la vuelta. Nico se puso delante de él, por lo que la ducha le golpeo la espalda. Cuando el lodo fue lavado de la pálida piel de Nico el otro hombre busco en su cuerpo la evidencia de lo que habían hecho, así como cualquier lesión como consecuencia. Señalo que había cenizas mescladas con barro como él, personalmente, la saco de la piel de Nico. Por debajo de ella se encontró con contusiones, y tenía curiosidad por la forma en que las marcas causadas por el espíritu habían desaparecido. Percy quería preguntar, pero parecía que Nico había vuelto a su propia tranquilidad habitual. Percy no le importaba en ese momento, sabía que Nico estaba a salvo con él. Terminaron la ducha en silencio y Nico los seco con una toalla que había traído. Envolvió a Percy con ella y comenzó a vestirse.

"¿Cómo es que tienes ropa limpia?" Percy hizo un mohín.

"Debido a que puedo viajar más rápido que tú." Dijo Nico simplemente.

"Bueno, ¿Y yo?"

Nico hizo una mueca, "Ven aquí."

Percy obedeció y se fue entre los pálidos brazos extendidos. Nico lo sostuvo y lo siguiente que sabía es que estaban en su habitación. "Iba a dejarnos caer justo en frente de tu mamá y que es su cara, pero tenía la sensación de que nadie lo agradecería." Dijo Nico a Percy, quien rápidamente fue a sus cajones.

"Si, tengo suficiente para decirle sin traer el hecho de que inunde parte del campamento mientras perdía mi virginidad con otro hombre."

Nico se sentó en la cama de Percy, "¿Así que no les has dicho?" Pregunto, en referencia a Percy en los chicos.

"No he estado en casa desde antes de eso."

"¿Vas a?"

"Por supuesto. Tengo la suerte de que son muy comprensivos en ese sentido. Mi madre, por supuesto, se preocupara de como la sociedad me va a tratar, pero es solo mamá siendo mamá."

Nico aparto la mirada de Percy y parecía fascinado con la costura del edredón azul de Percy. Percy termino de vestirse y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Mucho en tu mente?" Adivino.

Nico suspiro, "Si." Miro a Percy de nuevo, "¿Crees que le importe que estés conmigo?" Le pregunto, con miedo de lo obvio suponer que él y Percy estaban en una relación.

Percy sonrió al chico más joven, pero luego se puso serio, "Honestamente no sé cómo se sentirá al respecto. Es decir, ser el hijo de Hades suena horrible. Pero sabes que eres un buen tipo… cuando no estas resucitando a los muertos y esas cosas."

"Así que probablemente no voy a regresar al campamento." Espeto Nico repentinamente. No quería oír mas sobre lo impresionante que eran los padres de Percy.

Percy se quedó en silencio por un momento, mientras él pensaba, y luego miro a Nico. "La maldita guerra estaba a punto de asegurarse de que cada semidiós es bienvenido al campamento; que todos obtendrían su adecuado reconocimiento. ¿Por qué Quirón dijo que no eras bienvenido?"

"Percy, yo lo sugerí. No pertenezco allí. Nadie quiere a Hades o sus hijos en todo."

"¿Así que vas a estar en el infierno todo el tiempo?"

Nico sonrió a la necesidad y afecto en la voz de Percy, "Nah. Voy a hacer lo mío. No estoy seguro de lo que es, pero puedes ser incluido." Acerco más al otro hombre y lo beso, "Tenemos que ir a ver a tu mamá ahora. Quirón dijo que debíamos ir."

"Gracias por estar conmigo." Dijo Percy en voz baja. En realidad tenía una especie de miedo de decirle todo a su familia.

Nico se encogió de hombros, "Yo quiero."

Percy miro a Nico en la oscuridad de la noche. Se sentía un poco raro, pero por alguna razón el otro chico solo le fascinaba. El más joven miraba hacia afuera, viendo caer la nieve. Ese día en la cena Percy le había dicho a sus padres sobre su preferencia sexual recién descubierta, así como sus efectos era específicamente. No parecían sorprendidos al saber que él estaba interesado en los chicos, pero se habían mostrado su preocupación por Nico. Por supuesto, el más joven entendió. Dijeron que a Percy le seguía la muerte y destrucción. Los padres de Percy solo querían saber que estaría a salvo, aunque se entendía que eso era difícil para un semidiós en general. Percy sabía que Nico tendría que ganarse la confianza de sus padres, y sabía que él estaba dispuesto a tratar por Percy, pero al mismo tiempo le había parecido muy reservado al respecto.

"Me haces consciente de mí mismo cuando miras de esa manera." Nico le susurro, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

"Lo siento." Susurro Percy, sentado en la cama doble que compartían esa noche. Había un saco de dormir en el pido que la madre de Percy había propuesto para Nico, pero los dos decidieron que lo que ella no sabía no le haría daño.

"¿Te he despertado?" Pregunto Nico.

"No. No puedo dormir."

El más joven se retiró de la ventana y se metió en la cama, de espaldas al otro joven. Percy trazo un patrón en la espalda de Nico con el dedo, por lo que la piel de gallina en el lugar del otro, piel pálida. Se preguntó si habría si cuadro conectando las pecas.

"Es supuestamente un lince… un poco." Dijo Nico, asumiendo los pensamientos de Percy.

"¿Un poco?"

"Hay que ser muy imaginativo. Bianca señalo cuando éramos más jóvenes." Hubo un cambio tangible en la atmosfera cuando Nico menciono el nombre de su hermana.

Nico no quería meditar demasiado (y, posiblemente, recordar por que odiaba a Percy), Percy trazo otra vez el patrón y luego paso la mano hasta el hombro de Nico y luego hacia abajo a su lado. Nico se dio la vuelta y lo miro antes de cerrar sus ojos permitiendo al otro llevarlo a cabo. Percy al otro lado de Nico y luego se acercó a tocarle la cara. Nico sonrió contra la mano de Percy.

"¿Divertido?"

"Mmm."

Nico volvió a cambiar para ponerse en su estómago. Percy se acercó a la espalda de Nico con ambas manos. El otro joven parecía tan relajado, Percy esperaba no arruinarlo. Acerco sus dedos a la espalda de Nico y volvió, al oírle reír un poco. Él escribió su nombre en la espalda de Nico y los músculos debajo de sus dedos se sacudieron cuando llego a su apellido en el cuello de Nico.

"Eso se sintió extraño." Dijo Nico en voz baja y luego puso el brazo, "Vuelve por aquí."

Percy obedeció, estableciéndose a su lado para mirar a su amigo. Nico se movió de nuevo a su lado y miro a Percy, quien agarro una de sus manos.

"Tienes las manos frías." Afirmo.

"No lo siento." Dijo Nico con sinceridad, "Pero sé que estas muy caliente." Sus dedos se movieron para mantener la muñeca de Percy, donde sintió el pulso del niño mayor. Antes de que Percy pudiera pensar que era raro que él tirara de la muñeca y se movió hacia adelante hasta que estuvo presionando contra el cuerpo más alto. Percy se estremeció al igual que Nico, "Tan caliente." Percy celebro al cuerpo más pequeño en contra de sí mismo y cubrió con las mantas el cuerpo de Nico, metiendo en él lo mejor que pudo.

"¿Sabías que si tu cambias las letras de tu nombre dice 'moneda'?" Pregunto el mayor, con la esperanza de que Nico no se diera cuenta de que estaba excitado.

"¿Sabías tu que mi nombre completo es Nicolás?" Le pregunto el más joven, sentados. Él no había dicho su nombre completo en años, y se sentía extraño que saliera de su boca.

"Supongo que nunca pensé en ello." Dijo Percy, acostado sobre su espalda, "Me gusta… Nicolás Di Angelo. Suena como una especie de artista o algo así." Miro al joven, quien se encontraba tomando algo de su bolsa de ropa en el suelo. Quería a Nico otra vez, pero tenía miedo de que el joven pensara que era una especie de fanático del sexo ahora. Al menos podría darle un beso, ¿Verdad? Se inclinó y picoteo a Nico en la mejilla. En la boca de Nico se formó una sonrisa, que se ilumino aún más cuando encendió su linterna azul. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo a Percy.

"¿Umm Nico?"

"¿Si?" Nico puso la lámpara en uno de los postes de la cama.

"¿Desde cuando veo en la oscuridad?"

Nico le sonrió, "Es solo temporal. Te dije que compartiríamos un poco de nosotros mismos por primera vez, ¿No?"

Percy miro a su alrededor. Simplemente parecía que estaba en una puesta de sol en el interior, ahora con un tinte azul, lo que agudizo las cosas sin cegarlo. "Pensé que era más figurativo o algo así. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Probablemente algo inútil como hablar con los caballos o algo así. Ahora, creo que estábamos empezando con algo como un beso…" Dijo Nico, poniéndose encima de la mitad del cuerpo del chico mayor y lo beso.

Percy se sonrojo, "Quizás."

Nico solo continuo besándolo mientras una mano se coló por el interior del bóxer de Percy. El más viejo hizo un ruido y se sorprendió que una de sus manos fuera hacia abajo. Nico pensaba que iba a detenerlo, pero la mano de Percy se movió en silencio dejando que Nico supiera lo que parecía. Entonces la mano se alejó de tocar a Nico de la misma manera. Nico dejo escapar un grito fuerte y Percy se escuchó reír un poco. Para burlarse de nuevo Nico quito la mano del bóxer de Percy.

Se echó a reír cuando vio la cara de Percy, "¿Estás haciendo un mohín ahora?" Antes que el otro pudiera responder a besar la mueca de distancia y se sentó a horcajadas en la cintura de Percy, moliendo un poco en su contra. Se deslizo hacia abajo y se apodero de la cintura del bóxer del más alto, mirándolo. Percy parecía listo a pesar de la matices de nervios que tenía. Nico puso la cabeza hacia abajo y mordisqueo la cadera de Percy que estaba expuesta.

"¿Qué paso contigo y morder?" Pregunto a Nico que arrojaba sus calzoncillos por encima del hombro.

Nico lamio el interior del muslo derecho de Percy, "¿Qué es lo que te gusta cuando te muerdo?"

"Yo no – oh, ¡Mierda!" Percy cortó la mentira gimiendo confundida de dolor y placer cuando Nico empezó a lamer en pequeño lugar que acababa de morder. Nico le sonrió de una manera que decía 'Gane'. Y envolvió su mano alrededor de la erección de Percy, guiando a la boca. No tenía idea de cómo hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no parecía muy difícil. Percy vio a Nico hacer una lamida experimental, divertido de la forma en que, obviamente, sin experiencia que era. Por mucho que está disfrutando de lo que Nico estaba haciendo por él, no le gustaba estar tan lejos del resto del muchacho. Se agacho y tiro del pelo oscuro del más joven, "Ven aquí."

Nico se movió rápidamente para besarlo. El más viejo se quejó de apreciación y tiro el cuerpo de Nico cerca. "Te quiero tanto." Percy accidentalmente pensó en voz alta mientras Nico atacaba su clavícula.

"Te quiero también." El más joven susurro a su vez y puso algo en la mano de Percy. La elección de no molestar en preguntarse dónde Nico lo había obtenido, Percy metió la mano en la botella abierta. El más joven se deslizo fuera de su bóxer y se dio la vuelta en la parte superior de Percy. Mientras que Percy cuidadosamente lo prepara, Nico permaneció con el rostro en la parte interior del cuello de Percy, un poco avergonzado de lo que estaba pasando, y el hecho de que a él le gustaba. Cuando Percy sintió que el otro estaba listo, beso la oreja de Nico y lo llevo a sentarse. Abrió la botella de nuevo y cubrió su erección mientras los ojos negros lo miraban. La mirada era casi hasta el punto desconcertante cuando Nico finalmente cerró los ojos, levantando las caderas y posicionándose. Era el turno de Percy para mirar como Nico se mordió el labio hinchado por su beso y se sentó en el mayor. Se inclinó hacia adelante y Percy podía escuchar su respiración inestable cuando se ajustó.

Nico movió la cabeza y capturo los labios de Percy. Poco a poco los sentimientos incomodos de vergüenza se desvanecieron y las hormonas recuperaron el control. Percy movió sus caderas y el más joven se quejaba en el beso, empujando sus caderas hacia abajo. Nico continuamente hacia un poco de ruido y lamento que Percy sospechaba que estaba frenando, así que empujo un poco más duro. Nico gimió más fuerte y el agarre en la cintura de Percyse estrechó. Esto se sintió mucho mejor que la primera vez. Percy empujo duro de nuevo y Nico cerro los ojos.

"Ohh Siii."

Percy sonrió antes la reacción de Nico y lo hizo de nuevo. Nico se mordió los labios para no gemir demasiado alto, pero él se apodero del mayor más estricto, como él mismo se movió arriba y abajo. Cuando la mayor sensibilidad de Nico encontraba más y más difícil era guardar silencio. Redujo sus caderas hacia abajo y su cuerpo grito en señal de protesta. No tuvo que preocuparse mucho, sin embargo. Percy empujo las caderas hacia debajo de Nico, sus uñas en la piel pálida dio un efecto adicional. Eso fue demasiado para el joven cuerpo y sin experiencia para manejar y dejo escapar un gemido gutural.

"Yo gano." Susurro Percy sin aliento. Nico puso los ojos y se entregó para que Percy estuviera en la cima. Se agarró del culo del mal alto y empujo hacia arriba. Necesitaba más y lo necesitaba ahora. Percy lo obligo, empujando más duro para escuchar los maravillosos gemidos de placer.

"¿No te – ah – importa?" Nico pregunto entre besos y gemidos.

Percy era constante olvido de cualquier cosa, "¿Cuidado de qué?"

"¿Tus padres nos escuchen?"

El mayor desacelero por un segundo, se encogió de hombros, "No." No era como si siempre se mantuviera tranquilo, bien.

Nico solo se rio, "Córrete entonces."

Por la mañana Percy se despertó con Nico mirando al techo.

"No quiero ir a casa." Confeso Nico, sintiendo despertar a Percy y mover los ojos para mirarlo.

Los ojos verdes se reunieron son los suyos, "Quédate conmigo."

Nico se incorporó, "Me gustaría."

Percy se sentó también, "¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Ha estado molestándome."

"Seguro."

"Lo que ocurrió después, ya sabes, ¿El gran final de ayer? Tu desapareciste."

Nico lo miro, "Nos quedamos atrapados en el barro. Fui llevado lejos, pero tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien, por lo que subí tanto como pude antes de caer."

"Entonces, ¿Qué paso?"

"Me llevaron," dijo Nico, excavando un uña del dedo pulgar. Odiaba decir a Percy sus secretos, pero también quería que él supiera, "Yo no sabía que iba a pasar, lo prometo."

"¿Qué paso?" Percy tomo la mano fría del joven entre las suyas.

"Cuando me fui estaba en Erebus. Hades lo tomo… de los prados de asfódelos y lo envió al tártaro. Es todo culpa mía, Percy. Solo quería que me dejara en paz. No quería decir que lo condenaran. No sabía que nos reuniríamos conseguiríamos juzgarlo de nuevo." Nico hablo rápidamente, tratando de permanecer impasible.

"Estas hablando como si el espíritu que te atacaba estuviera más cerca de lo que me haces creer." Dijo Percy, comenzando a sentirse enfermo, con miedo.

"No lo conocía, apenas sobre él." dijo Nico, aplastando la mano de Percy por la tensión, sin darse cuenta, "Percy, por favor no le digas a Annabeth que envié a Luke a un mal lugar."

Percy soltó la mano de Nico, "¿Qué?"

"Quiero que sea feliz con él en la tierra de en medio. Eso significa que seguía siendo una buena persona. Ella no tiene por qué saber que él tuvo malas decisiones después de la muerte."

"¿Luke fue el que te hizo eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste esa parte?"

Nico se cubrió el rostro con las manos, "Quería protegerte supongo. Quiero decir, sé que era bueno y malo acerca de un montón de gente. Hay algunas cosas que la gente no necesita saber. Pero luego, cuando lo juzgaron de nuevo tuve que confesárselo a alguien."

"No fue tu culpa, Nico." Dijo Percy, a pesar de que su corazón se rompía en toda la nueva información.

"Siento como si lo fuera. Él se unió a mí, a pesar de las malas razones. Nunca pensé que la unión sustituiría que lo enviarían lejos."

"No me gusta pensar que mantienes tanto de mí."

"No quiero. Creo que estaba protegiéndote. Realmente no soy una buena persona."

Percy beso al más joven, "Prospera la culpa, ¿No?"

"Mantener rencores es mi defecto fatal. No es solo exclusivo de los demás. Puedo tener rencor contra mí mismo."

"Bueno, por suerte para ti, el amor incondicional a las personas cercanas a mí, es mi defecto fatal."

Nico se envolvió en la manta otra vez, "No me gusta que seas tan bueno sacando mi lado vulnerable."

"Me gusta." Dijo Percy, tomando cerca de Nico.

"Entonces um, todavía voy a estar fuera mucho. Es posible que te sientas solo y te olvides de mí."

Percy sonrió. Nico era tan lindo cuando sus guardias estaban abajo, "No. Solo Nico. Nemo, pero Nico."

Era el turno de Nico a sonreír. Él sabía que en América nemo significa 'nadie', o 'un no'. Eso era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

"Y no vamos a tirar de un Orfeo en mí, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Percy, un interés legítimo.

"No. No creo que vaya a caer en amor con cualquier muerto y traerlo de vuelta aquí, gracias. A menos que, por supuesto, mueras, en cuyo caso voy a tomar lecciones de lira."

"Tu padre es pan comido. Apuesto a que ni siquiera tendría que hacer, por ser su hijo y todo."

Nico se encogió de hombros, "Él tiene sus momentos de ira."

Percy estableció, "Me gustaría que no te fuera."

"Bieeeen… No tengo que irme todavía."

Ojos verdes rodaron, "Eres insaciable."

"¿Qué? Estoy sentado aquí, pervertido."

Percy se sonrojo y Nico rio mientras se movió fuera de la cama para ponerse de pie. Se puso un bóxer y agarro su bolsa de ropa antes comenzar a salir de la puerta. Percy salió volando de la cama y tropezó con el descuidado saco de dormir como él dijo, "Espera, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Um… ¿La ducha?"

"Oh." Percy se sonrojo y miro a su alrededor de su habitación, "Um, ¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Es-Está bien." Dijo Nico, de repente sintiéndose tímido, por alguna razón. Siguió por el pasillo, "¿Tus padres están todavía en casa?"

"Se fueron a trabajar antes." Respondió Percy después de mirar el reloj.

Llegaron al cuarto de baño y Percy se volvió a la ducha mientras Nico arreglaba su ropa y sacaba el bóxer. Se unió al mayor en la ducha, recogiendo los diferentes contenedores hasta que encontró una marca de champú.

"Ese es de mi mamá. Ahora vas a olor mucho como las manzanas." Dijo Percy que vio el envase en la mano de Nico. Cogió una botella diferente y puso un poco en su mano, "Voy a oler todo varonil ahora. Supongo que es solo destinado a ser la chica de esta relación, ¿Eh?"

Nico se limitó a sonreír, avergonzado de admitir que no tenía idea de que no sabía que champú era de niño o niña. Él tampoco sabía lo que la mitad de las botellas. Cuando era niño solo había champú y jabón, y tal vez algunos baños de burbujas. Él hizo una nota a tener más cuidado al leer las etiquetas. Mientras se veía el champú sentía a Percy tocar su cuerpo con una toalla. Había disfrutado compartiendo una ducha con Percy ayer, pero esta vez fue aún mejor. Sin barro para lavar se trataba más bien de tocar uno al otro que estaba limpio.

Más tarde, Nico estaba dando los toques finales a su cabello, mientras que Percy se vestía. Percy se volvió y encerró entre sus alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño, "Esto es como jugar a la casita."

Nico puso los ojos y entonces su estómago gruño de la manera más vergonzosa.

"Oh, se exactamente dónde te llevara." Dijo Percy.

Nico salió del baño, se puso el sombrero vendedor de periódicos, "¿Dónde está eso?"

"Voy a conseguir una cajita feliz."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso."

"Si, pensé que era. De hecho, creo que necesitas un poco de pasta."

"¡Eso sería el pijama del gato!" dijo Nico emocionado.

Percy miro a Nico, quien se sonrojo. Beso la frente del más pequeño, "Tu eres adorable en serio a veces."

"Ahh, no te burles de mí. Lo aprendí de madre, ¿De acuerdo?"

"No me estoy burlando. Estoy apreciando la diferencia de progresión de expresión."

"Wow, estallo el vocabulario grande para uno, ¿Eh?"

"¿Ahora quien se está divirtiendo?"

Nico beso a Percy otra vez, "Es divertido."

Percy tomo su abrigo y encontró otro para Percy. Nico dijo que no tenía frio, pero incluso el Rey Espíritu probablemente se congelaría en el invierno de Nueva York.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Nico se detuvo, "Um, ¿Tenemos que coger el coche?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Nico tomo la mano de Percy. "Me siento a gusto para caminar. Me siento como si hubiera estado encerrado por mucho tiempo."

"¿Seguro que no vas a tener frio?"

"Sí."

"Ok. Solo porque no es muy lejos."

Empezaron a caminar y Nico empezó a cantar.

"Mm mmmm, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? Mm mmmm, ¿Crees que va a llover? Mm mmmm, ¿No estás cansado del cine? Yo prefiero los walkies. Algo bueno viene de eso."

Percy se echó a reír, "Querías caminar solo porque podías cantar, ¿Eh?"

"Tal vez. Estuvo en mi cabeza toda la mañana."

"Deberías cantar más. Me gusta."

"Nop. Esa era una actuación de una sola vez." Nico bromeo, besando la mejilla de Percy. Estaban a una cuadra del restaurant cuando se detuvieron. Algo se acercaba a ellos.

"¿En serio? ¿No podemos tener una cita en paz?" Se quejó Percy, aunque ya estaba tomando su pluma de su bolsillo. Miro y vio Nico también estaba listo para la batalla.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEW<strong>


End file.
